Ikkitousen DeviantArt Doujin Story Crossover - Hayato and Homura-Kanu
by MakeBelieve0914
Summary: This is a crossover story from a DeviantArt RP featuring Homura and Kan'u Unchou alongside MasterPanther2000's Original Character, Hayato. (Lemon Inside)


-[initial story]  
[Hayato and Homura/Kanu Crossover Date {by deviantart users MasterPanther2000 and Fu-Reiji (10/24/16)}] (edited and added to by MakeBelieve)-  
:story reference: ( fu-reiji/art/Homura-s-distant-relative-626430764?comment=1)

"The Tanned Beauties"

A medium-build light yellow-toned black-haired, green eyed Japanese student of Ninjutsu wearing a white button shirt and khakis in possession of a black ninja scroll is walking towards a park as was requested of him by his "best friend", a tanned-skinned girl with long-flowing black hair wearing a white shirt with her name written in long black kanji going across the breasts and blue jeans, known as Homura. When he arrives, he sees another tanned-girl, talled than Homura wearing a blue seifuku with white overtones having long-flowing purple hair with one part covering her right eye and carrying around a large Guandao (although sheathed by a large purple cloth-like bag.

"So, you're finally here huh? Did you get lost or something along the way?"

Hayato speaks while walking up to Homura. "No...Well whatever I'm here now. That's all that matters."

"It took you long enough, Hayato. Jeez."

"Sorry. However, I must say that you weren't very descriptive with your directions though. What the hell does large overpass even mean?"

Homura points to the city overpass behind her. "Duh?"

"We're in Tokyo, there's what, three or so of them? Anyways, so she's-" He points to the purplenette beside Homura "-the one?"

"Yup. Her name's Kanu. She's my cousin, however I call her my big sister."

"So he's the one you were talking about Homura?"

"Yup. Kanu, meet my best male friend Hayato. He's pretty strong."

"Is that so? So why did you bring me here?"

"Same." Hayato said in agreement with Kanu's question.

"Honestly, I was thinking the other day. What would it be like if my sister fought my best friend? You're both strong and outside of Asuka, you two are the only ones to defeat me at my best. Since Asuka's stuck at Hanzo, I figured why not have you two fight?"

"Homura." Kanu sighs in exasperation but continues. "I'm busy. Seito and Gentoku won't protect themselves. I'm needed there. Even if you're my younger sister, I won't stand for those who wastes my time. Much like this."

"Hey now!" Homura barked indignantly before continuing. "It's not like that Ryubi girl's going anywhere else and besides don't you have a host of other students just as strong as you there?"

Kanu thinks wistfully then answers Homura's inquiry. "I guess so. But they can't protect her like I can. They don't fully know Gentoku like I do. Especially the new students."

Homura smirks at that and begins jossling Kanu. "Really now? Besides I heard that Ryubi rebuffed your advances." Kanu glares at Homura, Hayato looks at Homura as if she had a second head. Homura however brushes them both off. "Big Sis, you've been moping around a lot because of it. Pei told me a lot about it."

Kanu closes her eyes and exhaustedly exhales in annoyance. "Kanpei needs to mind her own business."

Homura felt the need to defend their youngest sister. "Oh come on, she only told me because she cares about you."

Kanu acquiesces to Homura's point and begins. "Fine, fine. Now, why is he here?"

"Like I just said, he's here to fight you. To lift you out of your slump."

"I'm not a fight junkie like you. And no offense to you, Hayato was it?" Hayato just stares at Kanu and Kanu takes note of this and meets his gaze. "But how strong can you possibly be?"

"Why don't you fight me to find out?" Kanu stares at him intently, then looks back at Homura to see her grinning at her.

"Fine then, use your Shinobi Barrier or whatever it's called and fight me."

She undoes the sheath to her Seiryutou and points it at Hayato, who then takes out his ninja scroll and undergoes his transformation which adds ninja claws to his hands and puts him in form-fitting black ninja suit with a belt around his person. Homura also transforms into her ninja outfit which consists of a black school uniform with a gray coat overtop of it carrying six smaller katanas with one large nodachi inside of a red sheath in the center of the bundle tied to her back.

"Shinobi Kekkai." Hayato then puts his hands together in a ram formation and the world distorts into a grassy plain with no other people around besides Hayato, Homura and Kanu.

"Very interesting, I've only seen this one time before and it was nowhere near as vivid as this. I take back my earlier comment Hayato. You do seem to be strong. Very well, let us battle."

"Sure thing. Also thanks for caring for Homura all these years." Hayato said while bowing towards Kanu showing his respect towards her for that.

"Think nothing of it, she is my little sister after all. Also, I can tell that you two are close. Thank you for befriending her. I know she can be a handful at times."

"Oh whatever, Big Sis. Anyways, I'm interested as well. I've yet to beat her."

"Then why don't you both challenge me?"

"Huh?"

"Seriously?"

Kanu nods her head affirmatively and begins to tell them about her recent improvements. "I've recently obtained S-Rank, and I haven't really had anyone to test this newfound power out on yet. And with the still evolving Kansai Toushi, especially that Takezou woman and the National Toushi tournament upcoming, I need to iron out any "bugs" so to speak in my form."

"S-Rank, huh? So, that's what Pei's been talking about when she said you've become more impressive. At least I hope it is. Okay fine, let's do this. Hayato!"

"Huh? S-Rank? Homura, what's that?" Hayato asked.

"The Toushi have a similar ranking system to us Shinobi. Rankings denote the current power standing they have. The higher you go, the stronger you've become. It's really simple once you think about it. Sorta like our ranking systems denote how much prestige we have as Ninja, or even how difficult our mission would probably be. Same thing." Homura answers matter-of-factly.

"So is S-Rank like, the strongest or something?" Hayato asks further interested in the Toushi ranking system and how similar it is to the one of the Shinobi branch or of the Martial Artists that he's fought along the way.

Kanu interjected in the conversation to answer him. "No. There is also SS and SSS-Rank and I've heard of one even higher than that. Anyways, are you two ready to start?"

"I guess so." "Yeah!" Hayato and Homura answers respectively and then gets into their fighting stances as does Kanu.

"Now, you should know that I won't hold back, and neither should either of you."

"You don't have to tell me twice. Hayato, get your ass into gear. Kanu's coming at us with everything she's got. Don't embarrass me and do the same."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go!" says Hayato as he does a quick series of stretches to limber himself.

Hayato begins the spar by dashing at Kanu in an attempt to slash at her but is easily parried by Kanu's Seiryutou. She then goes for a kick to Hayato's midsection only to connect with his right knee which he used to block the blow. To which Kanu fell back to only parry a slash from Homura's blade and swats her away. Hayato then tries to slash at her using his ninja claws again only to met the backend of her Seiryutou's blade which temporarily disabled his movement and also allowed Kanu a extremely small window of opportunity to kick him in the stomach and send him scooting away from her. He brushed off the dirt from Kanu's kick and just gazes at her.

"Tch, I can see why Homura has trouble with you." Hayato spat in intrigue of Kanu's fighting prowess.

"Yup...Big Sis, you've definitely gotten stronger. So this is the power of a S-Rank?" inquired Homura as she looks at Kanu rather inquisitively.

"Hmph. So have you, Homura. I can tell your battles have hardened you a bit. Your form is a lot crisper than the last time we battled." She turns to Hayato and continues with her assessment. "And you Hayato, you're not too bad yourself, you're pretty adept with those claws. I admit, you'd be a first for me. However. let's see how you both deal with this one."

Kanu begins charging up green ki into her Seiryutou and fired a crescent blast at Hayato who then broke off from Homura and decided to fight Kanu one-on-one. He opens up by charging black ki into his claws and then he fires a X-shaped blast to counteract Kanu and while he was successful in neutralizing her blast he was unaware that Kanu had used that as a feint and launched herself at Hayato and connected with a slash to his chest knocking him back and onto the ground. His shirt was the only thing that was slashed by Kanu's attack, so he discarded it revealing a muscular chest which caught a whistle from Homura and a nod of approval from Kanu. He then got back into fighting stance and began charging black ki once again, while Kanu channeled her green ki.

"Let's end this, shall we? Hidden Ninja Arts: Felinous Fury!"

"Guan Style: Dragon's Circular Rend!" Kanu had spun at Hayato like a spindletop while clashing with he spun at Kanu, both blades clashing with each other sending them away from each other with their last offense. Then Hayato rushes at Kanu and unleashes a flurry of black-ki infused slashes and slams his hands down into the ground and released a final X-slash heading at Kanu.

"Hidden Ninja Art: Black Demon Cat's Cross Blast"

"Hmph, child's play. Guan Style: Ardent Dragon's Blade."

Kanu fires several Ki slashes at Hayato while he is charging at her and finishes with a large one handed Ki wave when he gets closer to her. Both attacks clashes with each other and send both sides skiding back. Hayato's pants becomes torn in the sides just like Kanu's top and her skirt. Kanu had looked at Hayato who while panting was still looking like he wanted to go another time. As to indulge him, she powered up Seiryutou once more while Hayato powered up his claws once last time, only this time elongating the claws and he dashed at Kanu who dashed back at him and narrowly avoided a direct hit while she Ki-palmed Hayato dead in the chest causing him to fall back to the ground with his back skidding across the grassy field before being stopped by Homura who had placed a foot on his back to prevent even more damage being done to him. Hayato then looked up at Homura who was beaming at him. He had taken off his claws, placed them near his person and rubbed the backs of his hands.

"Damn. That was close. I see she's the real deal, huh?"

Homura whistles at the conclusion of the battle between the two. "Agreed. See I told you she was strong."

"Indeed."

"What do you think, Kanu?"

"Not bad at all. I'm glad you surround yourself with such strong allies. I can see where I could improve on, however I guess it's your turn for an one-on-one match, Homura. Show me the fruits of your labor."

"Heh. I've been waiting for this, Kanu."

She turns to Homura and begins to get into stance to charge at her. Hayato steps back from the two. Homura then gets ready to fight, and begins to clash with Kanu. They match blade for blade while both bounce around the grassy field ripping up grass and dirt but neither giving an inch. They continue to charge at each other only to wind up tearing and slashing at each other's clothes. During one such exchange, Kanu had swung Seiryutou at Homura who had blocked it with Engetsutan (the long red nodachi) which caused her hair to turn red and a fiery aura to swirl around her. Homura just smirked while staring at a pensive Kanu who then charged up her green Ki and pointed her Seiryutou at Homura silently notifying her that she was going to go for the "kill-shot". Homura followed suit and began dashing towards Kanu who ran after her in a Hunter's Dance a new technique that she obtained which allows her to perform a much lower to the ground type of run Kanu had developed as a result of her battle with Inshun.

"Homura, prepare yourself! Guan Style: Ardent Dragon's Pierce." Kanu then charges her Seiryutou with her green Ki and lunges at Homura, meanwhile Homura in her Crimson state just grins at Kanu.

"Come on now, Big Sis. You don't think that'll be enough to stop me, do you? I'll show you what I can do. Hidden Ninja Art: Charge!" Homura then begins wildly slashing her six katana at Kanu following her in a controlled berserk frenzy. Kanu merely smiles at the fact that Homura is actually giving her trouble this go around. The two cousins who affectionately refer to themselves as sisters then clashes blades with Homura causing a rather sizable explosion to envelop them sending a mixture of red and green Ki shooting around all over the enclosure. When they finally ceased their battle, Homura's hair had changed from black to red and she was topless while still in her black bikini panties. Kanu was also topless and her skirt was barely hanging on revealing her white panties and her tube socks were cut in various areas. Both were panting when they dropped their weapons and powered down from that.

"Hm. You've gotten better, Homura. Not just your form, but your positioning and the control of your flame Ki had dramatically improved, you seem a bit more in control of yourself now. Maybe in a couple of years, you might actually surpass me. You should be proud of yourself, little sister."

"Heh, thanks Big Sis." Homura looks down at Kanu's underwear and smirks. "Also, I see you're still wear those boring ass white panties. You should wear black, like me. Much more stylish, don't you think?" She smirks and spins around as if she accentuating a point.

Kanu rolls her eyes at Homura's showy "inspection". "Oh please. One of us has to be the "pure" one. If the color of our undergarments are anything to go by."

"Doesn't Pei wear white as well? Can't she be the pure one?" She begins powering down turning her hair from red back to black.

Kanu squints her eyes at Homura. "I see you're just as crude as ever." She smiles despite that. "And yes, yes she does wear white panties as well."

"God, that's so boring. You both are so boring. Heh, whatever I guess that's another reason that I decided to come here. To whip you both into shape and remove that stick from your collective asses. Haha."

"I don't know what happened, but you're a lot more "free" than I remember you being, Homura. Crude as always, but something else happened. You're not nearly as angry as before."

"Well, when you live life as an evil shinobi for a couple of years. You tend to realize that a lot of things society says we should do or should not do, doesn't matter in the least. All these rules and manners are just worthless words. I'm done being stuffy, Kanu. I'll live life at my own pace as we all should. Try it sometime, Big Sis. And as for that second retort, well let's just say I've experienced some things that changed my whole outlook. Isn't that right Hayato?"

Hayato just looks at Homura for a second before reading in between the lines and sporting a slight blush before coughing into his hands and responding in a neutral tone as to not give himself away to Kanu just what happened in between them. "Yeah, sure. I do wish you were a little more, uh, what's that word, oh yeah, modest, like Kanu here."

"Screw that! Those asshole parents of mine, and that asshole teacher killed that girl. If you don't like that, then you can j-"

Hayato puts his hands up defensively to diffuse the situation. "Hey now. Calm down, Homura. That's not what I meant. I was just saying-"

Homura cuts him off not out of anger, but to merely jest with him once more. "Besides if I did, I wouldn't have jumped you that day. Heh." Hayato goes beet red and Kanu just stares at the two.

"Hm? What does that mean, Homura? What do you mean by that. You "jumped" him?"

"We had sex? Duh?"

"I didn't know that. I thought-"

"You thought that I had attacked him from behind or something like that? I'm a Shinobi yes. Sneaky yes. I'll admit those, but I'm no coward Big Sis. You know that already. "

Kanu glares at the two, making Hayato take an involuntary step back. Homura then just looks at Hayato in a quizzical manner and retorts matter-of-factly to him. "What are you doing, Hayato? You just fought her, why is she intimidating to you now? So what if we had sex, I'm not super pure you know."

Hayato blushes at being called out like that. "Hey now. There's a world of difference between a woman in a battle and a woman in what I'd call "Mother Hen" mode. I've been around you crazies long enough to know the difference, and since Kanu's related to you, she's probably the same way around you as you are with Mirai. So before she eviscerates me, tell her how it came about, please."

Kanu turns down her oppressive killer aura but still levels a even glare at Hayato for his perceived deflowering of Homura, she then rolls her eyes at the whole thing and turns to Homura and speaks. "I can see that you're very astute, Hayato. Anyways, Homura if you would."

Homura shrugs her shoulders and speaks. "Eh, I guess I can tell you. One day me and my team was on a mission to assassinate a powerful, corrupt businessman and his cartel ironically called The Cartel who were profiteering from forced labor. We get to the skyscraper where I was able to catch up to the bastard and as I was about deal the final blow, Hayato here tried to, and completely failed at by the way, slash me from behind. Something called a Spinal Tap or something. Me and him then began to fight, it was totally badass though: Rain, huge skyscraper, the works. It was like a video game but real, and as our battle heated up, my teacher who was overseeing the whole affair had managed to deal the killing blow to that bastard and prematurely stopped our fight. I got yelled at for hours and was forced to use my Ki to stand on top of some spikes for two consecutive days. During that time, I felt something awaken in me, something that made me want to see that boy again. So about two weeks later: we went out on another mission, only this time it was to attack a citadel of renegade male spies who was ironically enough apart of the business that asshole was apart of. Turns out, it was a huge underground drug cartel and they were profiteering from buying up a bunch of orphans from various orphanages. They pimped out the girls to seedy underground mobsters and the boys were made to run and distribute their "miracle drug"."

Kanu is raptly paying attention to Homura's story and decided to chime in a intrigued manner. (Hey it's not everyday that your little sister takes down a nationally known crime syndicate, one that even had some of it's evil tendrils in the Toushi underworld that Kanu had connections to. She had also heard of a drug that being created that could weaponized hidden potential. She wondered if Homura was talking about the same drug. The comically stupid name aside. That was impressive nonetheless and she was proud of her.) "Which was?"

"Apparently it was called The Trident and the point of it is to unlock the natural Ki ability that every human has. They were trying to sell that shit off to various armies across the world in order to create a group of super-soldiers. Which would also have the side effect of erasing any of their previous memories to be able to have any type of suggestion imprinted into their mind. It would also make them incredibly aggressive as well. You've probably heard about this, Big Sis."

Kanu nodded her head in agreement. "I had, apparently there were attempted riots started in Akihabara which was caused by the Non-Toushi denizens being infected with whatever that Trident drug was supposed to be. It seems that Nanyo Academy had unintentionally broken that up when they defeated Amakusa and Katsuie and stopped that rebellion. Apparently that civil war just happened to be going on at the same time. "

Homura nods sagely and continues with her train of thought. "Anyways, my team as well as other National Female Shinobi teams storms the citadel in a joint mission and waged a long, bloody war in order to destroy those drugs and the Cartel once and for all."

"Ah..."

Homura then looks up at the sky with a twinge of regret. "There was a lot of death that day, some orphans we had to put down ourselves." Unconsciously, Homura's hair begins to turn red again due to her anger and stress from remembering the mission only to have the anger recede from Hayato placing a hand on her shoulder. "Even if we're Shinobi and even if we're supposed to be evil or whatever, we still shouldn't have to put down some fucking kids!" She gets agitated and starts clenching her fists before Hayato squeezes her shoulder for a second time to let her know that he's with her and feels the same way.

"Are you okay, Homura?"

He then massages her shoulder which temporarily causes Homura's face to light up in elation. "Ooh, that felt good. Ah yes, thanks." Kanu raises an eyebrow at the exchange. "Oh yeah, we fought again at the citadel, but one of the cartel leaders gassed the entire building with some sort of weird aphrodisiac. Which of course, got us all aroused and stuff. Apparently from what Hayato told me later on after we became friends is that they wanted to catch us in the process of defiling ourselves. Whether it is with ourselves, the other female shinobi we grouped with or be taken by their male guards. The sick bastards." Homura spat venomously before shaking her head and continuing, " And they were going to take that evidence and blackmail our schools into submitting to them lest the Japanese government or the United Nations rather began an investigation into them. As you know, we're not the most legal thing there is in the world. So I got caught by Hayato here, who by the way was one of those afflicted orphans who was brainwashed by that citadel and well, one thing led to another and let's just say we took each other's first times."

Hayato goes atomic red at that and looks away from a smirking Homura and a nearly irate Kanu.

Kanu begins growling at Hayato thinking that he's defiled her little sister. "I knew it, you did deflower her! How dare-"

"Oh calm down, Kanu. He wasn't-" She begins blushing at the memory. "-he really wasn't that bad. And it wasn't like he raped me or anything, we both were under the influence of that aphrodisiac. After we were done, something awoke in Hayato and he came to himself and began crying like a little bitch. Something about regretting what he had done or something of the like? You remember that Hayato?" Hayato just looks at Homura, his mouth agape in indignation before he decided to argue back to try and regain some of his "coolness" because Hayato would never admit to bawling like a baby like Homura was implying.

"I did not!"

"Yeah you did."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

("They're both worse than Kanpei when she's like that.") Kanu sighs, then she face palms at their childishness then she clears her throat to get them to focus again.

Homura looked a bit sheepish at allowing herself to go on a tangent like that. She had a story to tell her big sister and she was looking cool, damn it! "Right, right. Anyways, something awoke in Hayato and he wound up helping my team finish the mission. Even helping with the whole destroying the evidence as well as those drugs. Because of that, we even brought down some very powerful people in the process. Afterwards Hayato became something of an unofficial sixth member of the Homura Crimson Squad and he'd tag around with us when we needed to accomplish a mission or such."

"Interesting. It sounds like you've lived a very interesting couple of years, Homura."

"Hell yeah I did. And I don't regret it for a second."

Kanu looks at Homura intently and somewhat intrigued by her reaction. "Not even the-"

Homura smirks and bluntly retorts. "Sex? Not at all. Hayato's pretty damn cool once you get to know him." Kanu just sighs at that retort, Homura just grins and continues. "We've done it a couple more times. I got to say, Hayato. You're pretty damn good and you're way more enjoyable when you take the lead. Just so you know."

Hayato raises an eyebrow at that statement, no longer even feeling any embarrassment. "Okay then anyways aren't I the only one you've had though? How good can I possibly be?"

"As far as guys go, certainly." Hayato arches an eyebrow at Homura who just shakes her head and continues. "It doesn't matter though, a girl knows when a guy is good or not." Homura then slightly blushes and continues, "Besides you're the only one I really want like that." She whispers that last part to herself before being audible again while grinning at him. "Hell, it's not like Kanu couldn't use the same thing."

Hayato gets serious after hearing that. "Homura, you've been weirdly roundabout for some time now. I have to know. Why did you actually bring me here? I'm positively sure it wasn't just to fight Kanu here."

Kanu gets serious as well. "You've been acting a bit strange since coming here. Kanpei mentioned you were a little antsy trying to meet up-with me." Kanu blanches at that realizing what Homura might be getting at what with the sex talk and all. "Oh...Oh no...Homura."

Homura has the "I'm caught" face and chuckles. "Well shit, guess I'm caught. You're kinda right, Hayato. That wasn't the only reason. Maybe you're right Big Sis, maybe Pei should mind her own damn business."

"It's as you said, Kanpei only does this because she cares." Kanu smirks at Homura who just blanches at the comment that she previously used on Kanu.

"Geh." Homura then clears her throat. "Anyways, I did want to come visit my sisters, that much is true. And I did want to fight to test myself against you. I even wanted to see how Hayato would stack up against you and all. You see I've heard about this whole National Fighting Tournament and we've been invited as guests as well. Apparently this involves way more than you Toushi and us Shinobi as well. I've heard of may different fighting high-schools based in Japan taking part in all of this. But I do wonder why the Japanese government is now sanctioning all of this."

Kanu stares at Homura apprehensively, "So you've heard about it as well I see? This extends past just the Toushi of Japan but anyone with even a sliver of fighting ability. So you've came to scope me out before the tournament starts I see."

Homura shakes her head in negation. "Not even close. If I had, we'd fought a lot harder than that. All three of us. I can feel that you're not one-hundred percent all there, Big Sis. At least mentally. I've also heard about how much you were moping around because Ryubi rebuffed you. So I thought that maybe if I brought Hayato here, maybe we'd fight and then he'd screw both of our brains out and that will get you out of whatever this funk you've been in is."

Hayato and Kanu look at each other then looks at Homura incredulously like she sprouted another head.

"Homura!" Kanu sighs. "Why?"

"Like I just said, I was thinking that maybe this is what you need to get out of that funk you've been in."

"What!? You know I don't exactly like anyone else other than-"

"I know that! Damn it, I fucking know that! I know how much you desired Ryubi! But face facts Kanu, she just ain't into you! Why did you pour your soul into her knowing she's never going to return your feelings!? Why her of all people!? When you could-"

"Homura, I-" Kanu then looks down somewhat ashamed of the fact that she did neglect her sisters and worst of all, judging from Homura's reaction, it seems that she hurt them quite badly. It wasn't like she meant to or anything. She was just caught up in the whirlwind of emotions. Ryubi was her first crush after all. How was she supposed to react?

Homura becomes a bit irate at Kanu's neglect of virtually everything and everyone else in her attempt to obtain Ryubi's affection. "We're not getting any younger you know! You've been moody all this time. Your fighting style's suffered. You're way cleaner than that. You also haven't returned any of my calls. Hell, you've even been distant towards Kanpei. Neither of us deserve that. Chouhi told me that Chouun had to stop you from tearing up Kanto after Ryubi rejected you. Going around picking random fights, you know shit that you would chide me for." Kanu looks away and begins to lightly blush. "You're better than that!"

Hayato remarks quietly at Homura's outburst. "Homu-"

"You stay out of this, Hayato!"

"..." Both Hayato and Kanu had nothing they could have added to the conversation.

Homura then notices at how snappish she was at Hayato and visibly flinches at that. He did nothing wrong to her. So she takes a breath and continues in a little less angry fashion. "So I the caring middle sister impulsively did what I thought was right."

It was Kanu's turn to become indignant. "By bringing your boyfriend here to fuck me!? In what world does that make any sense whatsoever. I'm not some slattern looking for a lay, especially not with some random I don't even know. You're far too impulsive, Homura! You know better!"

"Heh. You know that impulsiveness is kind of my thing, right? You didn't forget that as well did you, Kanu? And how do you know you wouldn't like it? There you go again, dismissing something before giving it a chance. Hayato's not some random, he's a damn good man."

"Homu." Hayato smiles at her while trying to stay out of the ensuing argument.

Kanu's face darkens at that realization. "I'm not really a fan of men, Homura."

Homura scratches her head and takes pause for a second. "I get that and I do understand. I kind of wasn't either until Hayato here. Especially after that damn teacher I had. While I don't have the desire to screw anyone else honestly, I'm however not opposed to letting Hayato screw both of us. It's not like you definitely know you don't like men."

"I'm pretty sure that I kn-" Kanu looks at Homura who looks at her seriously. Kanu then relents and sighs. "Okay fine. Hypothetically speaking if I did listen to you and went along with this stupid idea of yours, then what? What if, I once again stressing this, hypothetically speaking of course, "catch feelings" for Hayato? I will not be denied again. I absolutely cannot, my heart's taken enough disappointment for one lifetime. What will you do then, little sister?"

Homura puts her thumb and index finger on her chin in a thinking fashion. "Hm. You're right, however because it's you, Big Sis. I can share, I'm not greedy like that. In fact, I have no problem with that whatsoever. I also don't like my true family suffering either, and you've done enough of that. I know Hayato here will never cheat on me."

"That's a lot of faith you're putting in me, Homura." Hayato turns to look at Homura who just smiles at him.

"Something tells me that it's not misplaced." Homura stated challengingly as if daring him to rebut her.

"Just like that same something is telling you it's okay for me to screw your older sister." Hayato said confused by what she's implying.

"I did say I wanted to remove that broom from Kanu's ass after all. If it involves your dick, then that's just how it is. And why are you complaining? Isn't this a dream most guys have?"

"That might be true, I don't know to be honest. However I'm not most guys though. I'm not just some horn dog. I'm perfectly content with just you."

Homura smirks at that and Kanu is the one strangely enough to become embarrassed.

Kanu lamely replies. "Ah, what about Kanpei? What will she think?"

"You think she cares? She just wants you back to normal, Kanu. Hell, it was partially her idea to set this up." Kanu then glares at Homura again.

"And just how much did Kanpei have to do with this?"

"Whoa, calm down Big Sis. I don't need you going after Pei. It was just the fighting part. Everything else, all me."

Kanu sighs and smiles at how she knows that no matter how weird their actions were, she knows both of her younger sisters care enough about her to try and lift her spirits. "Homura, I would never do that. Heh, I guess I can see how important I am to both of you. You and Kanpei are amazing sisters, you know."

"Why thank you for that compliment Big Sis. Anyway, to answer your question about Pei. It's not like she's not right, you know. Besides she has that Jand guy or whatever his name is. You know, the exchange student."

"Janderson?"

"Yeah, that's him."

"Hah. That boy's corrupted our little sister, I see." Kanu closes her eyes and smiles at that retort somewhat knowing that's a lie knowing Janderson. But still, Kanu didn't one-hundred percent know. Maybe Janderson was a hidden pervert or something, he is a red-blooded middle school student.

"Corrupted? More like saved. Also Kanpei's been a pervert longer than meeting that guy. Remember, she used to fantasize about doing you Kanu."

"What? Wait. Huh? She did!? I know she had a crush on me, but-Oh. I see now..." Kanu said having the realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Yeah, her idolization was kind of creepy at times. You know you aren't all that observant of people close to you Kanu. I guess that's why you liked Ryubi like that? Two peas in a pod after all." Homura begins to chuckle at that. "But I guess since Jand, she's calmed down a lot. Acted like a real little sister and all."

Kanu lightly chuckles at that Ryubi remark as well. "Yeah, she has, huh. Guess I'm not all that observant after all. Heh, I guess I've had Ryubi on the brain for so long that I sort of just shut down after she rejected my feelings. Yeah, I know she doesn't have a malevolent bone in her body and she meant well, but still all that work just down the drain like that."

"What work? You just creepily obsessed over her every movement at all times." She sees Kanu getting angry and continues anyways. "Don't say anything, you know it's true, Big Sis. Not even Chouun or Chouhi are that stuck to Ryubi, besides you told me yourself that she's getting stronger right? Why not believe in her?"

Kanu then smiles at that. Homura was absolutely right, she shouldn't have to shoulder the burden of protecting Ryubi by herself. "Yeah, you're right. She has improved somewhat. Maybe I should move on. It's probably for the best."

"Yeah, that's the spirit. Now how about it?" beams Homura.

"I don't know. I barely know the guy, no offense Hayato, and he is yours after all."

"I said I'd share with you. Stop bringing that up. Also don't sweat it, I didn't either when we fucked for the first time."

"You were drugged, I'm of sound mind."

"And I'm of sound mind now, saying it's okay."

"...Homura." Kanu then sighs feeling herself getting older dealing with the impulsiveness of her younger sister.

"...You're stuck on this, aren't you Homura?" Hayato shares Kanu's sentiment and sighs as well.

"Quit sighing damn you. That goes for both of you. Well, why not? I'll be honest with you both, especially you Big Sis. Kanpei isn't the only one who had those kinds of feelings towards you, Kanu." Homura then has a glint in her eye, a glint akin to a lioness about to pounce on her prey. However in this case it just so happened to be her elder cousin/big sister, Kanu.

"Wha-!" Kanu sighs giving up trying to understand the situation of both of her sisters wanting to have sex with her. "Why me? Ho-"

Homura flash-steps behind Kanu and gropes her breasts in a massaging and surprisingly firm manner while Hayato just face palms. Since Homura was so spontaneous in her action, it caught Kanu off-guard. This continued for a minute before Kanu began to growl in annoyance and tried to elbow Homura away onto to completely miss as Homura rephased besides Hayato. She then grinned at him while he just stared at her blankly and with a flick of her wrist she cleanly ripped off the rest of his clothes before he can respond, giving Kanu an unobstructed view of Hayato's nude glory. Homura then stood off to the side while both Kanu and Hayato glared at her. She just smirked at them as if challenging them with her mischievously sparkling eyes as if she was saying "What now?".

Hayato and Kanu both glowered at her and spoke at once. "Homura! You-" They looked at each other, nodded their heads in sync and then dashed at Homura and grabbed one side of her panties and yanked them down to her feet revealing her glistening maidenhood. They had crouched down ant taken off the rest of the offending garment (with Homura helping them by lifting her feet up one at a time to help remove them.) Afterwards, they looked at each other then back at Homura whose face was heating up but still had that challenging smirk to it. Hayato shrugs his arms and stays crouched down while Kanu stands back up. He marvels at the fact that his face is now lined up with Homura's glistening snatch and begins licking at Homura's vaginal folds while Kanu watched.

Homura shows a decent reaction to Hayato's cunnilingus. "Ha-Ah yeah, that's the good stuff. Keep it up, Hayato."

Kanu then shrugs and goes along with this. "Fine, I'll do it. And besides, I admit that I do like how you've grown Homura, heh. This should be fun." Kanu then rips off the rest of her ripped up clothing, then pulls off her white panties and throws them along with her brown school shoes aside and then cups Homura's face with her palms.

"You want me, little sister? Consider this your lucky day." She begins to make out with Homura which causes her to moisten which Hayato noticed and it caused him to redouble his efforts which further excited Homura.

Hayato then starts thinking, "How did it end up like this? Homura's family is a weird bunch. If Kanu and Homura are like this, then I guess when I physically meet Kanpei, I'm in for a treat, huh? But I'm happy to have met them. Oh, Homura's getting ready. Just how long has she been like this." Then he looks over and notices that Kanu is getting wet as well while they were making out. "Also damn, Kanu's in the same boat. You'd think that she would be opposed to this from how she was acting earlier. These damn perverted sisters. Well I guess I better try Kanu too. Removing his tongue from Homura's snatch and standing up just to walk over to Kanu, stand behind her and crouching down to where his face is lined up with Kanu's posterior. He grabs her butt cheeks, slightly spreads them apart and goes to work on Kanu's snatch lightly eating her out to her unknown delight.

Kanu removes her lips from Homura's revealing a spittle train from them and like Homura shows a decent reaction to Hayato's cunnilingus. "Hooh! Hayato! You do seem to be good with your tongue, do keep it up."

"Heheh, I told you Kanu. See, you should trust-Hyeh!" Homura squeaks when Kanu shoves two fingers into Homura's snatch and begins to pump them in and out.

"You're going to pay for your little trick, Homura~ And all the ones before then too~ Prepare yourself, little sis."

"Two can play that game, Big Sis~" Homura goes back to kissing Kanu while beginning to rub her vaginal opening while Hayato continues to eat Kanu out. After a few minutes, Kanu's fingers caused Homura to leak out her juices. Homura wanted to scream out her pleasure, however her screams were muffled by their kiss however once she felt her impending release coming, Kanu broke the kiss and did scream out when she came to a mixture of Homura's fingers and Hayato's tongue. Afterwards, Kanu and Homura had to stop to catch their breaths as well as Hayato moved away from Kanu's opening.

"Heh, heh. Wow, that was something Big Sis, Hayato. See you're more pent up than I thought."

"You seem to be right, Homura. Thanks for that." She turns towards Hayato while oozing her secretions. "Hm, are you done Hayato?"

"Not even close." Hayato then stands up revealing his rather sizable erect penis to them. Both take a bit of a gander at it, then look at each other and smirked.

Homura chides with an amorous lift to her voice. "Well, it seems that someone is a bit excited. Hayato, you perv."

Kanu mimics Homura with an amorous lift to her voice as well. "I-I've never seen one this big before. Interesting, I suppose you could do with a bit of a reward for surviving a fight with me, and even impressing me. Know that's very hard to do, especially for a newbie like yourself."

"Indeed, you do deserve an award Hayato~"

Hayato succumbs to the amarousness as well. "You girls..." Then both Homura and Kanu get on their knees near Hayato's legs and further inspect Hayato's member.

"Since you don't know much about seduction and pleasing the opposite sex, Big Sis. How about you let me show you a thing or two?"

"Hmph, I'm not ignorant, Homura. Let me show you both that my prowess goes beyond the battlefield."

Kanu then begins sucking on Hayato's member while Homura watches amusedly and Hayato makes strange faces denoting his excitement in Kanu's pleasure of him. After a minute of watching, Homura then crawls behind Hayato and begins to lick on his testicles, further assisting Kanu in getting him off. Hayato then jerks his head upward and involuntarily grabs Kanu by the sides of her head and ejaculates into her mouth. At first it catches Kanu off-guard but only for a split-second, then she grabs his waist and then begins drinking his semen down in a very deliberately slow fashion. After a couple of seconds, she pulls away from him with a small trail of mixture of spittle and semen still connecting Hayato's penis and Kanu's mouth. She wipes off the mixture and looks at Hayato with a devious smirk. Hayato just looks at her with a confused look on his face. Kanu then stands up and turns his face to his right and goes to kiss Hayato's lips which connects, but then Hayato slightly recoils and Kanu grabs him by the back of his head to prevent him from escaping while she shoves of his residue semen down his throat. Meanwhile Homura then goes to fellate Hayato while still jostling his testicles. Hayato in revenge then lightly slaps Kanu's ass and begins fingering her anal cavity, which then causes Kanu to recoil but much like she did to Hayato, he then grabbed her by the back of her head with his free hand and kept up with the kiss preventing her from breaking away. Homura noticed this and removed her right hand from Hayato's shaft and began fingering Kanu's vaginal cavity. A couple of minutes later, Hayato then ejaculates in Homura's mouth and Kanu ejaculates on Homura's hand. They all pull away from each other to catch their breaths, however Hayato and Kanu both collapse to the ground.

"Damn. You girls are something else." He spits to the side, clearing his mouth of some of the Hayato-Kanu mix. "Also, damn you for that Kanu."

"Heh. You got a little cocky and I just had to bring you back down to Earth, Hayato."

"You know, for a virgin. You seemed to know what you were doing just fine. Also making him drink his own cum was wicked, Big Sis."

"I'm not stupid, Homura. Also, I can be a bit wicked when I want to. Just that with you and Kanpei around, I don't need to."

"Well Big Sis, I did the same thing when I first went down on him. Although Hayato didn't retaliate like he did with you. You okay there, Kanu?"

"It caught me off guard. However, Hayato has shown that he is a gentleman after all."

"Sure I was a little miffed, but I wasn't going to hurt you. I'm not that ballsy nor stupid."

All three chuckle, but then the amorous air returns and the girls look at Hayato wantingly.

"So do you two want to continue, or-"

Kanu then gets up and on shaky legs due to the earlier orgasm, she lightly pushes Hayato down onto his back with her right foot and straddles his waist. She then lines up her vaginal opening with his penis and looks at Hayato.

"Well, I guess it's now or never, right ladies?"

"Wow, you've one-eightied, Big Sis?"

"What can I say? When you're right, you're right. Now Hayato, you had better be ready."

"Bring it. I've learned a thing or two from Homura, so come on. I'll handle you as well, Kanu."

"Let us see." She then impales herself on his penis ending her virginity in one fell swoop. She then lightly claws into his sides to try and assuage the pain. After a couple of minutes where Kanu sat atop of Hayato with him inside her doing nothing, he unconsciously began to thrust his hips up just enough to release some pent-up pressure. Kanu then moves her hips first in an awkward motion just feeling out what she liked and didn't. Then after gaining her bearings she matched Hayato's movements creating a truly synchronous movement. Hayato them moved his right hand up and grabbed Kanu's right breast and held on to it while she rode him. So caught up in her movements, she didn't notice that she used her left-hand to hold his right hand in place.

"Mm~ Ah! This-this is good. Hayato! Yeah, right there. M-my breasts, do-do you like?" Kanu asks him honestly wondering.

"Y-yeah! Ung! So big and soft. Damn, you're so tight. Grah! Come on!"

Homura speaks while fingering herself. "Shit! This is hot. Watching my Ha-Hayato taking my Bi-big Sis Kanu. God, I'm such a fucking genius! I've got an idea. Hayato."

Hayato answers Homura while still thrusting into Kanu. "Yeah?"

"Watch out." She then moved herself to where her vaginal opening was situated on top of Hayato's mouth, then she sat down on his face. Initially confused by this, Hayato then began eating Homura out a second time while she ground herself on his face and looking at her cousin she affectionately refers to as her elder sister, Kanu riding Hayato lost in her own little world of ecstasy. Homura then pops her mouth on Kanu's free breast and begins suckling it causing Kanu to go into overdrive. Hayato then uses his free hand to grab at Homura's breast closest to his hand and begins fondling it just like he's doing with Kanu's. After ten or fifteen minutes, it didn't matter to them anymore. Kanu threw her head back and came on Hayato's tool meanwhile Homura came on Hayato's face. Then Homura and Kanu looked at each other then down at Hayato and got up and off of Hayato.

Hayato licks his lips clean of Homura's fluids. "Damn, that was good you two. But are we-" His words were caught in his throat when Kanu knelt down and kissed him fully on the lips while Homura then took Kanu's former place situating her vaginal opening on top of Hayato's penis. Homura then just like Kanu herself, hastily impales herself on Hayato's penis and Kanu just like Homura situated herself on Hayato's face where her vaginal opening synched up with Hayato's mouth. Just like before Homura began to ride Hayato and Hayato began eating Kanu out again.

Kanu looks at Homura whose eyes just sparkle as she is riding Hayato. "Wow, so this is what experience looks like? You learn something n-new, everyday. Ahn! You're so good, Hayato. Now for a little payback, Homura~"

"W-what, Big Sis Kanu. What do you plan on-Aahn~"

Homura gasped in ecstatic fashion when Kanu returned the favor and latched her head on Homura's right breast and began suckling her. She then took Hayato's left hand and placed it on Homura's free breast and began fondling it for him until he recovered enough to do it himself. Hayato then raises his right hand up and grabs Kanu's right breast and gave it a couple of rolls before he began pulling at Kanu's right nipple stimulating her even more. All three were riding each other for even longer this time, about twenty or so minutes passed all three synchronously came once again. Homura weakly pulled herself off of Hayato's shaft and lays beside him, Kanu also pulls herself off of Hayato and lays on his other side.

"So how was that, Kanu?" Hayato asks in a tired manner hoping that he satisfied her.

Noticing this, Kanu sighs contentedly and speaks. "Like my little sister says, you are pretty good. Hah hah. I did need this. Homura?"

"Yeah?" Homura cranes her head and looks at Kanu.

Kanu looks at her glistening body and asks rather demurely. "Were you serious about sharing him?"

Homura groans at having to repeat herself but smiles nonetheless. "Yes, I'm serious. Anytime, anywhere, no matter what. We'll come running to your, ahem-" She clears her throat at that. "-aid, Big Sis."

"I'd like that."

"But ultimately this is Hayato's choice as well."

"While I still don't understand all of this, I can say that I'd be a fool to turn this down. If Homu says it's cool, then I'm down. Besides two incredibly deadly hot sisters all to myself, you better believe I'd take that deal."

Kanu becomes slightly serious to accentuate her point. "If you cheat on either of us, Hayato!"

She is about to make her point before she's interrupted by Hayato kissing her which strangely causes her to calm down. She notes how nice his lips felt and slightly blushes during the contact.

"I got it, I got it. It won't happen, so don't worry about that. Besides I'm not so sure I could take both of you when you're serious anyways. Geh, Homu-" He then noticed that Homura had moved down to Hayato's legs and was stroking his member once again.

Homura is talking to Kanu while stroking Hayato to get him staying hard for them. "Cut that stuffy talk out Big Sis, he's trustworthy. Believe in him already. Also, Hayato~ I see you're still hard huh?"

Hayato lamely retorts. "Ah- I."

Kanu sits up and shrugs again while answering for him. "There's no helping it after all. You will definitely need all the stamina you can get if you want both of us."

"Heh, I'm glad I meet your qualifications, Kanu. I have an idea if you two would indulge me."

Kanu and Homura looks at Hayato inquisitively and answers. "Yes?"

"Could you two lay on top of each other, facing each other? You know, vaginas touching and all that?"

Kanu and Homura then did as they were asked and laid on top of each other, vaginas fully synchronized against each other. Hayato then crawled over to them and placed his penis between the flesh openings and began to rub himself against the two.

"Ahn! Yes~ That's it, right there. Both Big Sis and Hayato are rubbing against me. This is fucking amazing!"

"Ah! Yes, this is nice. Hayato, do whatever you desire. You, you've earned this. Ahn!"

Hayato rubbed between them to get them wet enough again and to also lubricate himself as to not hurt either of them and then he began to alternately thrust in Homura and Kanu making them squelch in excitement.

"Ah, m-my pussy is stretching out. Hayato this is amazing."

"Ah, mine too. Ah! Hayato, your dick is so amazing. I-I can't get enough."

"Damn, you two are tight. Fuck, this feels so good! I also can't get enough." He manages to snake his hand between the both of them and grabs at both of their breasts. "Shit, you girls are so soft. They're like putty in my hands."

"You better enjoy this time, because next time I'll be the dominant partner. I don't lose twice. You'll be putty in my hands, Hayato. Ah! T-That goes for you as well, my precious little sister."

"Hah! Even if you're my big sister, I won't submit to you." Homura then kisses Kanu once again on the lips and they once again resume their incestuous make out battle while Hayato continues to alternate his thrusts between them. After about a few minutes Homura and Kanu both came on Hayato's tool and their snatches and then got off of each other and laid down beside each other while Hayato on his knees began jerking himself and releasing his semen on both Homura's and Kanu's chests and faces while they are trying to catch their breaths. Then Hayato collapses on top of them and they hold him to them as he catches his breath as well.

Hayato speaks after catching his breath uncaring about the fact that his front is now covered in his own semen. "So how did I do, ladies?"

"Hm, you're pretty good. Once again, thanks for that, Hayato."

"No problem."

"Told you so."

"Yeah, you did. Huh?" Kanu looks up and sees the Shinobi Barrier world breaking apart. "Does this always happen?"

"Ah yeah, this doesn't last very long. I suppose maybe if me and Hayato combined our Shinobi Barriers this could last for a couple more hours or so. Well, I'm glad noone bothered us. Also, our clothing should return to normal once we leave this barrier."

"I would hope so. I'm not walking around nude covered in Hayato's semen."

Homura then scoops some of Hayato's semen off of her chest. "Hm, not bad. You've been eating more fruits huh, Hayato?"

Hayato looks at Homura confusedly. "I mean yeah, but okay?"

The Shinobi Barrier breaks returning the three to the real world and as Homura said, they were reclothed in what they were wearing prior to the Shinobi battle completely cleaned of each others' ejaculate as well.

"So what do we do now?"

"I guess we go back home."

Hayato shurgs his shoulders. "Sure why not. I can use a good shower and a nap. I'm all tuckered out."

"Shower, yes. Nap, eh. I think by the time we get back, you'll be ready for round what four or so?"

"When did you become so, unhinged like this, Homura?"

"Heh "unhinged". I prefer the term, free. Anyways like I said, once you have a little taste of that you don't come back. In time, you'll want to do it again. And Hayato will be even better now he knows you more intimately."

"You might be right, Homura. And if it's anyone that will unwind me, I'm glad it's you and Hayato."

"Hah. You two will be the death of me. But [As he speaks, he pulls both girls to him] I'm glad I get two hot sisters as girlfriends. Not bad for an orphan who was forced into the seedy underworld, eh?"

"Indeed."

"Yep."

And with that, they walked the entire way to Kanu's house to rest up and enjoy the new relationship they found themselves in.

-END-


End file.
